This invention relates generally to active-wear garments for males, and more particularly to garments tailored and fitted to support and lift the male genitalia up and away from the body of the user.
Garments designed and tailored specifically to accommodate male genitalia are well known in the art, and have been provided to satisfy a number of various needs including sanitation, comfort, shaping and forming, and support. In particular, many of such "male" garments are directed to problems related to sanitation and comfort. Generally, these garments are designed to either separate the whole genitalia from the body of the user, i.e., the penis and scrotum, or more commonly, to separate only the penis from the scrotum. For example, early patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,621,846; 4,345,337; 4,414,971; 4,660,551; 5,029,345; 5,070,869; and 5,283,912 all provide a garment constructed to separate the penis from the scrotum of the user. Although these garments serve a particular sanitation need, they however do not address the need for a garment directed to separating the whole male genitalia from the body.
For this purpose, garments so constructed are available and include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,517,666; 4,215,685; and 4,759,355. These garments are provided to separate the entire male genitalia from the body of the user. However, garments constructed in accordance with these patents provide little or no lifting of the genitalia up and away from the body. Moreover, such garments provide minimal individual control to adjust the same to a preferred level of support.
On the other hand, certain male garments are directed specifically to shaping, forming, and lifting the male genitalia. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,093 issued to Tsuchiya discloses a garment that includes an insert provided to shape the formation of the swell at the front of the garment. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,706 issued to Nalbandian discloses a male garment with a scrotal pouch designed to enable the user to displace the male genitalia from the normal position below the truck of the body to a more prominent position thus enhancing the shape thereof.
Although most of the above noted garments serve to accommodate male genitalia in one way or another, none of the same provide support to the genitatia, including the penis and scrotum, that is adjustable by the individual user to lift for comfort, and to enhance the appearance thereof.
Accordingly, a need remains for a male garment that is comfortable and easy to wear, yet can be adjusted to provide various degrees of genital lifting support according to the individual needs and desires of the user.